She Wolf
by TheLionOfFire
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a pastry chef with a dangerous secret. What will happen when she meets Damon Salvatore, an intriguing man with a dangerous secret himself? Mature for future chapters. Not very good with summaries, but take a look!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 Full Moon Rising

There is a full moon tonight. I have made the usual preparations, and my brother and sister will meet me at the woods after work. Motivation has been absent in my life for some time now. Since my sister's accident four months ago, it is punishing to see her go through this because of me. Standing in the middle of my light blue and white walk-in closet, I find the willpower to put on my black attire, and pack in my gym bag some clothes and whatnot. The tent and supplies should be in the car, where I always leave them. I have lived in this house for a quite a while now. After my father's death, my grandfather, who ironically was a real estate mogul, wanted to sell most of our properties. The house was part of the Gilbert estate, but I persuaded them to let me move in. My mother agreed, and also left one house for each of her three children, herself, and my grandparents. The house's spacious areas and the further window wall that faced the Mystic Fall's woods did not make me feel trapped, it is my favorite thing about it. I check that all the lights are off and that the doors are locked, and I'm off to my café.

Le Crème has always been my safe haven, but in hectic days, as I suspect this one will be, I find it everything but safe. Some employees decided not to come to work today. Irresponsibility exasperates me, but firing the employees whom I have invested time and patience during their proper training would be irresponsible on my behalf. Knowing that I have an hour before my employees arrive, I blast some music of my choice in the sound system. I decide to make a few cheesecakes to the rhythm of Simon and Garfunkel. Time passes by quickly and before I know it I can hear my pastry assistant coming. Caroline is as bright as sunshine. Her short blonde hair and petite figure reminds me of Tinker Bell.

"Good morning Elena!" She said.

"Good morning Care, you seem bubbly."

"I had a great night with Matt, that guy I told you about."

"I'm sure you did," I say with a chuckle. "But I'm sorry to inform you that it's just you, Daniel, and I for today."

"Great way to burst my bubble Lena." She says with mocked hurt. "Well then, let's do some baking boss."

As I supposed, it's been a hectic day at the café, and I can guarantee tonight will be as well. I was lost on the train of the thought, until a tall, raven-haired guy interrupts my reverie.

"Good afternoon," He said. "I heard your nutella filled croissants are marvelous." I can't take my gaze away from the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen.

"Um, hi." I respond. I compose myself before I speak again. "I assure they live up to their reputation."

"Well, we shall see about that." He doesn't move his piercing gaze from mine. "I'll have one croissant and a black coffee, please."

"Right away, sir." I smile at him.

I prepare his order and charge it. As I handed him his croissant and coffee, he smiled the most breathtaking smile I have ever seen. A man rarely impresses me, but this one done that, and more. When he finishes, he approaches the register and complements the croissants, and then leaves. I find it hard to concentrate throughout the rest of the day, thinking of this stranger. I never thought anyone could leave this impression on me. Why is he so appealing to me? Unaware of time, the sun is starting to set, and I leave Caroline in charge of the café to meet my siblings. I drive directly to the familiar campgrounds I recur to on every full moon for the last five years. Seated in my driver's seat before I exit my car, I can't help to stare at my yellow predator eyes in the review mirror. I'm a werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Gilbert Trifecta of the Moon

It's been five years since my first shift. I was eighteen, lonely, and scared. Our family curse was unknown to my generation, or my parent's. My grandfather kept the Gilbert family curse a secret until the day I shifted. According to him, when three Gilbert siblings with the same blood are born, the curse is triggered. The Gilbert trifecta of the moon, he said. The legend professed that in order for the siblings to embody the wolf, an unfortunate event had to be endured by them. It was believed that the curse would not have the same effects on future siblings due to the centuries that passed since the last trifecta bound by the same blood was born. However, time did not debilitate the curse, and I will never forget that first full moon after my father's death.

It was a June night, two weeks after my father's death, my grandfather informed my mother and I about the Gilbert trifecta of the moon in the confines of our great room. He voiced his concerns that the emotions my father's death caused me might awaken the wolf in me. My mother thought he might be delusional, but somehow I felt he was right. When he described the qualities and behaviors of a wolf, the pieces of the puzzle fell on its place. The raw emotions and impulsiveness… It was as if my grandfather was describing me. My erratic conduct was always a problem for my parents, my father used to say I was his wild thing. At least I excelled in the academic aspect of my life; I saw my achievements as ways to make my parents proud after constant disappointments. After convincing my mother that we should listen my grandfather, they took me to the same secluded place in the woods where I am tonight.

"Hey big sis, 'bout time you decided to appear."

"Hi Jeremy. Katherine," I nod to my siblings. "I was held up at the café, not that I owe you any explanations."

"Don't need or want one." Barked Jeremy.

"Tone down the hostility guys. Come on, let's set up the tents and built a fire." Said Katherine. My little sister did not deserve this curse. Despite our similar physical appearance, she has always been gentle and loving, with a pure heart and soul, unlike me. After Jeremy and I, I'm glad my parents had a child like her.

We set up our tents around the fire, and waited for the rising of the moon. I can sense the tension between us. This was Katherine's fourth shift after a careless accident on my behalf. Jeremy never had a problem embracing this curse. Then again, he did not see it as one.

"Is it okay if I'm nervous?" Said Katherine with a look that was more fearful than nervous.

"We're all nervous Katherine, _That_ is nothing to be ashamed of." I affirmed her.

"It's just that the pain is what scares me. Knowing that anytime now I will be feeling that pain." She said.

"It will get better with time little sis. You come to terms with it eventually." Said Jeremy.

"It does. I don't mind the pain though, at least not the physical one. Hurting someone else is the real pain." I admitted.

"You hurt someone Elena?" Katherine asked me surprised. I can hear a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I have, but let's leave that conversation for another day. You seem to have a good self-control, so don't worry about it."

"Have you hurt someone Jer?"

"I haven't yet sis, but it is not without difficulty." He said. I'm not sure this is the truth though. If I believed in fate and destiny, I would have thought that Jeremy was born to be a werewolf.

I feel a writhing pain all through my spine, and I know it's time. I let my brother and sister know, and make my way deeper in the woods. Every bone in my body starts breaking and deforming, shaping my predator self and ripping my clothes apart. I can feel my fangs grind and lengthen. The pain is unbearable. My senses are sharpening. I can smell the trees and ground below my forming paws. I can hear the nervous dialogue between my brother and sister where I left them, and the chirp of the birds and their wings flapping. My vision is blurry, adjusting. When my senses adjust to that of the wolf, I ran off. If there is an advantage of being a werewolf for me, it is the freedom. I run as fast as I can, tearing the bonds of humanity. The vast woods are laying at my mercy now. I'm a predator, a she wolf.

It must be morning because I feel my skin warming. I open my eyes and I'm bundled naked on the ground. I feel sore all over my body and my head is throbbing wildly. I scan my surroundings for my brother and sister or someone else, when I see no one around I search for our campground. It's uncomfortable to run unclothed and filthy through the woods. At least I did not hurt anyone last night, I just ran.

"Elena!" I hear Jeremy calling out my name.

"Jeremy! Over here!" I call back. A few seconds later my brother is at sight in the same embarrassing conditions as me.

"Hey Elena," He said barely looking at me. "Let's go look for Katherine so we can go back to the site."

"Jer, I'm sorry for my attitude last night okay? You are aware of my issues with this crap." I apologized to my brother as we searched the woods.

"Look I get it, I do." He says coming to a halt. "You are not alone in this; I don't know how many times I have to tell you. It has always been you and me Elena, but lately you're broody and hostile."

"You don't get it Jeremy!" I feel tearful as I scream at my brother. I fight my unbidden tears back. I don't see the point of crying. "I destroyed her life, she might not have ever shifted if it wasn't because of me."

"You don't know that. You were not the one that cursed us, idiot. Katherine doesn't blame you either." He tries to comfort me in his own way. My brother and I have always been close, he is my best friend, and I didn't realize my attitude was hurting him as well.

"But I do."

"This has to stop Elena."

"What do you want me to do? Seek therapeutic help?" I tell him sarcastically.

"That might work."

"Are you serious? And tell the therapist what Jeremy? That I'm a depressed lycanthrope whose irresponsibility drove her youngest sister to shift into one as well."

"Don't be dumb, you leave out all the gory details out." He said matter-of-factly. Could he be right? Can I talk to a therapist and leave that out?

"Um. I guess I can think about it."

"Good. Now let's look for Katherine, she must be desperate."

My little sister was curled into a ball on the floor when we found her. She looked vulnerable and confused, and this fueled my guilt. When we shifting it is sometimes hard for a new wolf to remember what happened during a full moon. As years go by and you start accepting what you are and what you can do, your memory improves. It seems like none of hurt anyone, and the next morning we went back to our lives. I stop by the house to shower and get ready. Under the hot flow of water, I ponder over Jeremy's therapy suggestion, I can't help but wonder if it would help. Am I desperate enough to seek therapeutic help? I think I might be. I put on a black and white striped dress with nude flats. I that the employee's situation at Le Crème is back to normal, and hope that my workload will be moderate today. On my way to the café I start thinking about the blue-eyed stranger. I wonder if I will ever see him again. Why do I find him so appealing?

**AN: Thank you to those of you who read the first chapter. Here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy! Please feel free to PM any suggestions or to review. Once again, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Tall, Dark, and Handsome.

Now that the weight of the full moon is off my shoulders, I feel as if I can function better. I'm a little late, so Caroline had to open the café today. When I open the door I breathe in the scent of my favorite place. It has a light sweet yet buttery smell. The café has cream and light blue colored walls with wrought iron furnishings. I like to think it is cozy, and my loyal clientele seems to think so, too.

"Morning boss. Back to reality?" Said Caroline.

"Good morning Care. Yes, at least for a month." I sigh. Caroline is the only person outside of my family that knows about my family curse. We've been stuck with each other since we were kids, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'm glad Elena." She said sympathetically and squeezed my hand. "You think tall, dark, and handsome will come back?"

"Tall, dark, and handsome?" I chuckled.

"The tall, black hair, and blue eyes guy you mentioned the other day."

"You remembered?"

"Um, yes Elena." She laughed. "You rarely have anything to say about a guy, so I'm sure he made an impression on you."

"What? Caroline, I don't know him. I just thought he was handsome."

"Hmmm. Handsome? If I were you I'd go all she wolf and captivate him."

"I can't do that! Caroline I…" I hesitate. "I find him intriguing, and although we barely spoke, there's something about him. I just don't know what." This will be quite the novelty for her.

"I hear it, and I can't believe it. If this is a dream, pinch me so I can wake up and go to work, otherwise you'll be mad at me for coming late." She laughed.

"I'm glad you find me amusing. Come on, let's get to work."

As I start baking I ponder over what Caroline said. She is right, he did make an impression on me. After my college boyfriend Stefan, I swore off on men. He was every girl's dream. He was charming, sweet, and a great kisser, too, but I could never forgive him for laying eyes on Katherine. I was twenty-one at the time, and she was barely seventeen. Stephan didn't mind though, and they had a fling. I did not hold it against Katherine though, the blame was all Stephan's.

My workload today was definitely less in comparison to yesterday. I mostly baked, but I did sometime at the register, too. Caroline is more of a people person than me, so I usually send her to take care of costumers, even though she is my pastry assistant. I prefer to help with the baking and the administration of Le Crème. I'm in my small office having lunch when I hear my phone ringing. It's Jeremy.

"Hey Jer, what's up?" I say when I pick up.

"Hey Elena. Not much just wanted to check up on you."

"Um, okay? Why?" I leave my office looking for Bonnie, she has a strange infatuation on my brother. She's taking an order, and I mouth 'Jeremy' pointing my index finger at my phone.

"Well I've been thinking about what we talked, that therapy thing. Well, I thought you should give mom a call. She has therapist friends."

"Oh." I forgot I said I would consider therapy. "I haven't given it much thought to be honest, but maybe asking mom would be a good start."

Bonnie is by my side now listening to our conversation. I worry that Bonnie might hear Jeremy say something about shifting, so I tell him that she would like to speak with him and hand her the phone. I look out the window while they speak, and something on the street light captures my attention. What is that? A crow? A raven? I can feel as if the bird is staring at me, and I cold shiver runs through my spine. I did not notice that Bonnie was talking to me.

"Elena? Are you listening?" She said.

"Um, sorry Bonnie I got distracted." I look back at the window and the bird has disappeared.

"It's fine. You okay?" She says handing me my phone back.

"Yeah, sure." I smile. "What did Jer tell you?"

"Not much." She pouted. "I wonder if he will ever make a move. I mean it's obvious I'm interested right?"

"He'll come around, Bon. He's my brother and I love him, but he is a kind of immature. Give it a little time."

"You are right. Thanks." She says. I give her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, and make my way to my office. The bell at the door entrance rings when I'm about to enter the kitchen. I halt when I hear the familiar voice.

"Good afternoon ladies." He said. I mostly employed woman, with the exception of Daniel and Jeremy's friend Kol, who were both in the kitchen.

"Good evening Sir. What can we do for you?" Said Bonnie. I turned around and confirmed my suspicion. It's him. He is wearing a black button up shirt, with dark jeans, and black boots, he looks dazzling.

"I can take care of this gentleman's order Bonnie." I say. I can catch a glimpse of Caroline raising her eyebrow speaking with a costumer.

"Exceptional service you provide here _Miss_." He said as if probing whether I was a Mrs. He keeps his piercing gaze on mine once again. "I assume you are in charge."

"Thank you, I am. What would you like today?" I said trying to keep my eyes in his too.

"I'll have a black coffee with a cheese and raspberry Danish, to-go please."

"Good choice." I smile. "Right away."

I prepare his order and hand it to him while Bonnie charges him. "Thank you Golden Eyes." He says and makes his exit. I am left speechless once again.

"Oh. My. God. Elena! He was totally flirting with you." Caroline squealed.

"You think so?" I said recovering from our brief encounter.

"I know so. You should give him a complementary pastry, or your phone number, or something."

"Slow down Care. I told you, I don't know him."

"How do you think you get to know new people Elena?" She said.

"Okay, fine. We'll see. Back to work girls."

I go back to my office and sit lifelessly on my desk. I've never thought of my eyes as golden, they are more of a yellow tone. What is this all about? I don't know why this man affects me so much. And what about that creepy bird? Its' stare reminded me of the man's piercing gaze. I think I really might be going crazy this time.

**AN** **- Thank you to everyone taking their time to read the story. I hope you enjoy the third chapter, and the brief yet imprinting second encounter of Damon and Elena. If you have any ideas or suggestions for further chapters please review or PM. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Beautiful and Damned

Jeremy was right. My mom could be the only one to help me decide whether to go to therapy, and if I do she will make sure I go to a therapist that makes me feel relatively comfortable. After closing up the café, I decide to visit her.

My house is just that, my house. This is my home though. I moved because I need space, and I was not the same girl who lived here as a teenager. I open the large wooden door, and the scent is overpowering. French vanilla, lavender, and warmth linger in the air. If cozy was a smell, this would be it.

"Mom! It's me, where are you?" I call out.

"Elena, honey? I'm in the kitchen." She calls back. I pass the family and dinning rooms, and in the kitchen are my mom and my aunt Jenna.

"Hey mom, how are you?" I kiss her cheek. "Jenna, long time no see!" I joke. Jenna comes to Le Crème every morning on her way to work, and we always make time to catch up on what's going on.

"Lena." Jenna smiles.

"I'm fine sweetheart. What brings you home? Are you okay?" My mom asks, already knowing the answer.

"I've had better days, or months for that matter. It's this Katherine thing mom," I sigh. "It was complicated enough with me being a werewolf, and I'm now responsible for her being one too." I say honestly.

"Oh, Elena. You need to stop being so hard on yourself. It was not your fault." She grabs my hand in both on hers. "Jeremy mentioned you were considering therapy."

"Jeremy has a big mouth, but yes. I thought you or Jenna could shed some light on this, and maybe recommend a therapist?" I shrug.

"I think it might be good for you." She smiles.

"Do you remember my friend Meredith Fell? She's a therapist. I can give you her number, if you want." Said Jenna.

"I don't know. What do you think mom?"

"I know you don't feel comfortable discussing what's going on in that head of yours, but Jenna says she is patient." My mom always tries to be positive, despite every tragedy that has struck her.

I sigh once again. What am I supposed to do? I came home for answers and guidance, and I got it. I can give it a try I guess. My mom and Jenna are staring at me while I decide.

"Fine." I say. "Thank you, both of you. Can I have her number?"

I promise my mom and Jenna that I would call her tomorrow. I've meet Dr. Fell a few times. Jenna has known her since they were in school. In a small town like this, you know everyone since you were in school. My mom insisted I joined her, Katherine, and Jenna for dinner.

After dinner I went to what used to be my dad's office. I read through his work journals. I was not interested in what they said, but more on remembering him through his writing. I spend almost two hours going through his office. I say my goodbyes to my mother and aunt, and go upstairs looking for my sister.

"Hey Kat-" I say as I open the door to her room, and I can't believe my eyes. The familiar slim, but muscular figure, that is on top of my sister kissing her turns promptly when hearing my voice. He's back. Stefan Salvatore is back in Mystic Falls.

"Oh my God! Elena! I'm _so _sorry." Said Katherine putting her shirt back on.

"Um. I have to go." I say and run down the stairs and out the house towards my car.

Stefan is back. My mind is dwelling on these three words. Stefan. Is. Back. I always knew he would come back eventually, he mentioned he had his family business here. I just never thought it would be now. Mindlessly I park at the Mystic Grill, and stay in my car processing what happened. I need a drink. I enter the Grill, and make my way to the bar. I almost laugh when I see the raven-haired stranger sitting alone at the bar, drinking. He seems to be everywhere now.

"Fancy seeing you here." I say as I sit down next to him.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Golden Eyes." He says and takes a sip of his whisky.

"When did you move in to town?" I ask.

"Nice to see you, too." He said barely looking at me. "Why do you think I just moved in? Maybe I come back."

"Did you? I've never seen you here, and this week you seem to be all over the place."

"I did come back."

"Like I said, I've never seen you here, and I've in Mystic Falls my entire life."

"I guess it's safe to say we didn't frequent the same places." Something seems to be going on with him. I barely know him, but I don't think this is his usual self. He is not even looking at me.

"Is something wrong?" I ask trying to catch his gaze.

"I had somewhat of a misunderstanding with brother."

"Then we're on the same boat Blue Eyes. I'm having some issues with my sister, too."

"Damon." He says and I eye him speculatively. "My name. It's Damon Salvatore." My heart stops. Salvatore? My thoughts go back when I encountered Stefan and Katherine. Stefan is back. Then I think about what this Damon said. He is back too.

"Salvatore, as in the founding family?" I ask.

"That same one."

"Do you happen to know Stefan Salvatore?"

"He's my little brother. I see you've had the un-pleasure of meeting him."

"Oh, I've met him." I say.

"So Miss Golden Eyes, care to share your name, or a drink?" He asks. Oh, Why not? To hell with it.

"Elena, and I'll take that drink too." I smile. "Vodka tonic, please." I say to the bartender.

"Wait, Elena? Are you Elena Gilbert?" He says finally looking at me.

"The one and only, I hope." I say.

"You were Stefan's girlfriend."

"Yes, _were_ being the keyword." I give him a tight smile.

"I know what he did to you. I'm sorry." There is a hint of sadness in his voice and eyes. I wonder what happened between them.

"Hey, it was a long time ago." I say, and before I senselessly give him a hand squeeze. "Although I just stumbled him and my sister kissing in her room about half and hour ago."

"That sucks." He chuckles.

"Thank you for the support." I say amused.

I've lost my count on vodka tonics, and I'm vaguely aware that I started doing tequila shots a while ago. I need to go home. I have work tomorrow. I look for my keys, and tell Damon I'm leaving.

"You think I'm going to let you drive like this?" He says.

"I'm fine handsome." I say and wobbled as I stood up from the bar stool.

"I can see that. Give me your keys, I'll drive you home."

"How will _you_ get home Damon?" I ask. Is he staying with me? I hope so.

"I'll walk or call someone."

"Fine." I say.

We leave the Grill, and drive back to my place in my car. I had to get my thoughts together to give Damon the right address. I'm not sure when I went to sleep, but when I wake up I feel soft hands stroking my hair.

"Elena, wake up. We're here." Says the sweet voice. I open my eyes, and I'm in my passenger's seat. The sweet voice and soft hands waking me up are Damon's.

"Um. Hi." I say looking at his beautiful eyes. What is it about this man?

"I'll help you out." He says. He's out of the car and at my door in what seems like no time. He opened the front door, and helped me up to my room. I thank him, and apologize for any inconvenience I might have caused him. He says he will see himself out, and before I know it, I drift off to sleep.

**AN: Needless to say, thank you to those reading the story! If anyone would like to weight in on whether Damon should be a vampire, hybrid, or... shape-shifter, please PM or review. Toodles! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 We're All Mad Here

Water is the first thing I think about when I wake up. I'm beyond thirsty. I open my eyes, and the sunlight coming from the open curtains blinds me momentarily. I'm still dressed in yesterday's clothes. My shoes are next to my nightstand, where my purse is. I go downstairs for a glass of water. I panic when I glace at my watch, which I slept with as well and has now left marks on my wrist, and it's 8:00 AM. I run back to my room to get ready. In the shower I start remembering last nights events. Stefan and Katherine, Damon at the Grill, and Damon when I woke up in my car. At least I know his name now, but unfortunately I know his surname too.

I put on some jeans, a white blouse, and brown boots. I grab a pair of sunglasses, too. I can't handle this incessant sunlight. My head has already started throbbing by the time I get out of the house and make my way to the car. I drive to Le Crème as fast as I can without getting pulled over. I try to drive responsibly after that reckless accident about four months ago.

"Good morning everyone." I say when I walk into the café. Everyone replied and eyed me speculatively. Other than the morning after a full moon and with a week's notice to Caroline, I'm rarely late. She follows me back all the way back to my office.

"Why are you late?" She says abruptly.

"I had a terrible night Caroline, not you too." I say.

"Care to elaborate?" She's not going to back down, so I might as well tell her.

I had to give her a detailed explanation about last night's events. I told her about Stefan and Katherine. Damon at the grill, and how he brought me home when I was utterly drunk. After I told her everything, except Damon and Stefan's relationship, I let Caroline process this information and connect the dots between the two.

"Wait. Damon is related to Stefan?" She said confused.

"Oh it gets better. They are brothers."

"Brothers?" Says Caroline wide-eyed. "You do realize that this is what Stefan did to you right?" She somehow always ends up defending him.

"Care, are you serious? Stefan cheated on me, with my sister. Then left town, and came back… to my sister."

"Well, if you put it that way."

"There's no other way." I tell her. "And I won't get involved with Damon either."

"Why not? I think he's getting into your skin Lena."

"I think so too, but I can't do that. It's not right."

"Like you said, Stefan did what he did. He's probably going to be with Katherine, you should move on too."

"I have. I'm a successful business woman who does not need a man to be complete."

"Elena, you are twenty-three years old. Most women our age are out there having fun, not trying to feed emptiness with work. If it's Damon, then fine, and if it's not, then find someone."

"A full-on Caroline pep talk slash scolding." I chuckle.

"I'm serious Elena. Live a little." She says.

She leaves my office and I think about what she said. Have I really moved on? Is feeding emptiness what I have been doing? My life seems to be way of balance. I really should call Dr. Fell. Therapy could be my only savior from a final fall.

Dr. Fell said she is available today at four. My appointment is in my blackberry, and probably her assistant's too. I guess it's definite now. I'm really doing this. Someone knocks my door.

"Elena, someone's looking for you." I don't ask who it is because I know it's probably Jenna doing her morning drop by. To my surprise, it's not.

"Good morning Elena." Says Damon as we lock eyes. He's wearing a black leather jacket today. It suits him.

"Damon." I smile. "Good morning."

"I wasn't sure you were going to be here after last night." He said.

"Responsibility is one of my core values, I try to maintain it despite my personal complications." I go all business on him. I change my attitude. "Would you like anything? On the house."

"That's fine. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I am, thanks to you. I don't usually drink that much."

"You had a rough day. Believe me, I get it." He smiles. "I should get on my way. I'll come back for my afternoon treat though."

"I'll let Caroline know so she makes fresh black coffee for you."

"You won't be here?"

"No, I have a doctor's appointment."

"Are you okay?" He says frowning.

"Yes, it's nothing."

"I see. I guess I'll see you until tomorrow then. Goodbye Elena." He says making his way out.

"Damon?" I say and he turns. "Thank you."

"Anytime." And he is gone.

He came to check up on me. I'm not sure why, but this makes me happy. He is still a mystery though. There is something about him I can't quite put my finger on. He has to be hiding something. I felt the same way with Stefan, but now it's obvious that it was my sister who he was hiding. They don't have that many physical similarities though. Stefan has brown eyes and brown hair, and has light skin, but darker than Damon's. He is pale, and has blue eyes and raven hair. Their slim muscular figures and secrecy seem to be something they share though. I can't seem to shake him off. Should I take Caroline's advice? It's been so long since I felt this intrigued about anyone. Am I even ready to put Stefan behind me? And take an interest in his brother? I think that ship has sailed. I'm already interested. I don't know if I will be able to stay away from him, as much as I would prefer to.

The day passed by promptly, and I'm at my appointment now. Sitting in Dr. Fell's strategically ordered office, neither too comfortable to relax nor too uncomfortable to feel overwhelmed, I was uncertain about what I could share or should for that matter. She seems to be confident and smart, and by the prominence of the several degrees hanging on her wall, she should be.

"What brings you here today Elena?" she asked.

"I don't know where to begin." _Where_ should I begin? I shouldn't have agreed to this.

"Anywhere you'd like." She prompts.

"I guess I'm here because the guilt is consuming me." I say looking everywhere else, but at her.

"What do you feel guilty about?"

"I almost killed my sister in a car accident." I feel as if I'm stripped naked when I reveal to Dr. Fell one of my ghosts.

**AN: Thank you to those reading the story. When I wrote the first chapter I thought of doing it in Elena's POV only, but I'm considering next chapter to be in Damon's. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 I Lost Myself On A Cool Damp Night

"I was on my way to dropping her on my mom's." I said as I drifted off to that damned night.

I hate February. The numbing cold, Valentine's day, at least it's a profitable month for business. Lana del Rey adorns this cold night while I'm on my way to drop Katherine off at my mom's from some Miss Mystic event. I never understood the purpose of these affairs, but my mom loves it, so Katherine and I participate. I didn't win though, Caroline did… much to her pride and joy.

"Elena?" Katherine says breaking our silence, looking worried. "I have to tell you something."

"Is everything okay?" I glace at her direction and then look back at the road.

"Um. I don't know if it will be." She says looking at her hands. "Stefan is coming back soon Elena."

I look back at Katherine and I feel as if blood was leaving my face. I can't seem to find any words to say.

"Why?" I utter.

"He needs to take care of his family businesses, and this is his home, so he mention he might be coming back at the beginning of summer."

"Wait." I say as I process what she just said. "You still speak with him?" The blood I felt leaving my face a few seconds ago seems to be coming back, and it's bring rage with it. My face feels warm, I might even look red. Katherine's does not respond and keeps on watching her hands. Her stare is enough though. She said she wouldn't. I'm trying to control my anger and figure out what to say to her. Out of nowhere a massive blow hits the passenger side.

Cold.

Wet.

Katherine?

Floating.

"Miss Gilbert? Miss Gilbert, can you hear me?" A voice says while strapping me somewhere. "You had an accident. You are going to be transported on an ambulance to Mystic Falls Hospital." I hear faintly.

I wake up. It's morning. I seem to be at the hospital. What the hell happened?

"Good morning Miss Gilbert. You and your sister were in a car accident. You fell of Wickery Bridge. You had a mild concussion." Says the man in white, the Doctor, I assume. I lost control of the car, and fell off the bridge. Where is Kat?

"Doctor, where is my sister?" I say as he checks flashes a small light in my eyes. After he is done, he pauses.

"Your sister is still unconscious Miss Gilbert. The passenger side received a strong impact. She needed sutures on her forehead and her right arm was dislocated."

"Will she be okay?"

"We will know more when she wakes. You should rest."

What have I done? All because I was enraged that she still spoke with Stefan. Who am I to tell her what to do? If she's not okay, I'll never forgive myself.

"So you blame yourself for the accident?" Dr. Fell said after I recounted the event.

"I was driving. I was blinded with rage. All for a boy…" I can seem to look back at her.

"Your sister delivered upsetting news while you were driving. Your reaction was normal, but unfortunately for both, you were driving. I was wondering, did you love Stefan?"

"I think I did. I've never felt that way about anyone else."

"How do you feel about what he and your sister did to you?"

"I don't know. I never thought Katherine could do anything like that. She's always been so… decent. I didn't expect it from Stefan either. I guess I felt betrayed, hurt."

"In order to move forward, you have to accept what happened and try to leave it behind, Elena."

"He is back, and I caught them together in my mother's house." I said coldly.

"Then you have to be mindful there is a chance they might be come together formally now. Try to talk with them, hear what they have to say."

"I don't think I can."

"If you want to move past this, you have to do it at some point."

Therapy was not as bad as I expected. Although reviving that night was horrible. I wish I could tell Dr. Fell that this accident has left permanent repercussions, monstrous ones.

I also mentioned Damon and our strange encounters, if she thought I was a hypocrite for been interested in him after what his brother and my sister did, she did not say it. Why do I feel as if I was a hypocrite though? _Because you are. _Dr. Fell is right. To move on, I need to let this go, or this guilt of being interested in his brother will consume me too.

Back at my house, I stand in the further glass wall looking out the Mystic Falls woods. I can see all the way to the Lockwood's property, Caroline would come here to spy on Tyler when they were dating. He's never out there though, until today. Is that Kol's brother Niklaus? What the hell are those two doing together I thought they hated each other. Hmm, I'll have to mention this to Care. I hear a knock on the door. I never would've thought the man behind the door would be him. It's Stefan.

**AN- Thank you to everyone reading the story. Sorry for the delay, I'm back home for Christmas break. Hope you enjoy! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Forgiveness

"Good night Elena." He says with his hands in his jean's pockets. The faint light outlines his face, the Salvatore brother's have a pronounced jaw line. I like it.

"Stefan," I give him a tight smile. "Good night. What brings you here?"

"I know I have no right to ask, but can we talk?"

"Um. Sure. Come in." I open the door wider for him to enter. I gesture towards the living room and we sit. When we are settled he speaks.

"Elena," He pauses and looks around my blue, black, and white living room. "First I would like to apologize, I know it's overdue, but I really am sorry. What happened with Katherine… I didn't plan it. It just did. You two are so alike, yet so different. I don't know when it happened, but I started feeling something for her."

I try to follow Dr. Fell's recommendations. Everyone deserves forgiveness right?

"I get it Stefan. Believe me, I do. I just wish you would've told me."

"I know. I just didn't want to hurt you. I loved you, Elena. In a strange way, I cared for both of you."

"You did hurt me though. You lied and betrayed me, but I think it's time to let this go"

"I think so too. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. It might take sometime for me to get passed this, but maybe one day we can be friends."

"Your compassion is one of your greatest qualities, Elena. Thank you."

"It can also be my greatest weakness." I look down at my hands. "Stefan, if you and Katherine are going to be together, do it the right way."

"I will."

"Well then, thank you for the apology Stefan. Take care of her."

"Thank _you_, Elena." We stand and make our way to the door. "Goodbye." He says as I open the door.

"Bye Stefan." I say closing the door.

I push my back to the door and slide down. I can quite put my finger on it, but I feel sentimental. I put my hands on my face, and start crying. These two years I never realized that I was holding on to Stefan and avoiding closure, and I just got it. This is it. I can try to find a way out this abyss. I wipe my face and get up. I have something to look forward to.

I put on comfy pajamas and lie on my bed. I take a minute to appreciate my room. It's painted gray with black and white furnishings, like most of my house. It's simple, but I like it. My queen bed is comfortable, but my left side is always empty. I don't give it much thought, and arrange my pillow to go to sleep. I plan to see the world with different eyes when I wake tomorrow.

"Hello Brother." I say as I enter the Boarding House. Stefan is sitting in the living room facing looking at the fireplace.

"Damon." He nods at my direction. He is drinking. Something must be going on.

"The word that the Ripper was back in town must've gone 'round the bunnies." I smirk.

"Hmm." He tastes his drink.

"Everything okay?"

"I apologized to Elena today. You know, closure." He said looking at the flames.

"Oh." I haven't mentioned to him that I've met her. "Did it go well?"

"Too well. She's avoided me for two years, Damon. Now she's understanding and forgiving? I can't help to wonder if there is someone."

"And you are brooding because…? Didn't you want the sister?"

"Yes, but… I don't know." He sighs. "I just want her to be happy, I guess."

I pat my brother on the back. "She will."

"She is a piece of work though." He gives me a tight smile.

"Yeah. She seems like it."

"I'm sorry, have you met her?" He is now looking at me, frowning.

"I mean, I can imagine. From what you've told me."

"Damon. Did you meet her?"

I can feel Stefan's gaze burning down on me. I guess there is no corner where I can hide this now.

"Yes. I can see why you are so broody. She's a dead ringer for Katherine, the old one at least. Although, I can imagine this Katherine must've inherited some Petrova charms too." I tried to sidetrack Stefan with their family history.

"I don't know who is her doppelgänger though. They are both too similar. Who would've thought a Petrova Doppelgänger would ever cross with a Gilbert."

"I'm sorry, what? Do they have a another sibling?" Could it be?

"A brother." He says. If I had a beating heart, it would be in my throat.

"Does that mean?" I pause.

"They all are." He confirms.

The first woman I've truly been interested in after Katerina Petrova could not only be her doppelgänger, but is also a werewolf. I'm screwed.

I look at Stefan's picture of her. Katerina Petrova came to Mystic Falls in the 1800's. She was beautiful and flirtatious, my brother and I fell in love with her madly. Katerina was running from Niklaus Mikaelson, a vampire original. She went by the name Katherine Pierce. She is a Petrova Doppelgänger, the same required to break the sun and the moon curse. She decided to turn to a vampire in order to escape from him. I thought she loved me, and I did everything in power to save her, but it was inevitable. Our family was part of the local council against vampires. Our father was ashamed of his sons, who sympathized vampires, and killed us both with vampire blood on our systems. Katherine wasn't killed though, we thought she was trapped underneath the Fell's Church. Until recently, she came back and told us she was never in the tomb, and declared her eternal love for Stefan. 'It's always gonna be Stefan' were her exact words. She might not be dead, but she is to me. She promised Klaus to deliver him a doppelgänger in exchange of his forgiveness. Elena and her sister are related to her on their maternal side, but only one of them is the doppelgänger. We just don't know which one.

I do not understand why, but I _have_ to protect Elena from Klaus and Katerina if she is the one. Even if crossing paths with her during a full moon can literally be deadly.

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. So, Katherine Gilbert is not Katerina Petrova! Who should be the doppelgänger? Will they be able to break the curse with a Petrova Doppelgänger that is a werewolf? Review if you would like to weigh in. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Why Does It Always Rain On Me?

It's Thursday today, my favorite day. It's been a week since Stefan and I got our closure. I've tried to look at life through an optimistic point of view, and I have to say, I never though it would be this fulfilling. It's also been a week since I last saw Damon. I was eager to see him again, so I'm a little disappointed. It's been a calm week at Le Crème. This Sunday the fifth anniversary of my father's death, and the next full moon will be my fifth year as a werewolf. This is a hard time for my family, so I feel the need to keep everyone busy. Jeremy has been helping out around the café, my mom and Katherine have been busy with some event going on in town this weekend, and I'm focusing on work.

I'm busy at the register when I catch a glimpse of the crow on the street light yet again. This last week I've seen it a few times. Where the hell did that crow come from? I had to take care of a costumer, and when I looked again, it was gone. I don't know why, but it creeps me out. A few moments later I see Damon walk in to the store.

"Damon." I say with an idiotic grin that gives me away.

"Hi Elena." He smiles at me, it doesn't seem like an honest smile though.

"Anything special you would like today?"

"Just black coffee." He pauses and runs his hand down his face. "Can we talk?"

"Um, sure. I'll get you your coffee and we can sit in one of the tables." What's going on? I make the coffee quickly so we can sit. Damon sips his coffee and hesitates before finally speaking.

"Elena, can I meet your sister?" My heart drops. He wants to meet Katherine. What is it with these Salvatore's and Kat? I should've seen this coming.

"What? Why?" I sound harsher than I expected.

"I'm sorry I know how this must look, but I have something to tell you. It's about your family history." My eyes widen. He knows. He has to know I'm a werewolf. "I can't tell you here." He adds. He looks around before he gets up, and I follow. He leads me to a Camaro, and opens the passenger door.

We are somewhere in the Mystic Fall's woods. I'm anxious, and scared. Damon must know about the Gilbert Trifecta. I've never been exposed before.

"Elena," I meet Damon's penetrating gaze. "Please think about what I'm about to tell you first, and then draw your conclusions."

"I will." I need to know. Now.

"Do you know if you are part of the Petrova bloodline on your mother's side?"

"Yes?" What does this have to do with me being a werewolf?

"Elena," He sighs. "The Petrova lineage has a supernatural creature, if you may, called a doppelgänger. Are you familiar with the term?"

"Doppelgänger? Like an evil twin?" I'm beyond confused.

"Yes and no. A Petrova Doppelgänger comes by every few centuries, and you or your sister might be one." Will this nightmare ever end? A werewolf, a doppelgänger, what comes next?

Damon explains the Petrova linage in the best way he can, which is not that good. He informed me on the background of the last doppelgänger, Katerina Petrova, or Katherine Pierce. Apparently the doppelgänger was created as one of the elements to breaking some sun and the moon curse. It is said to unbind the werewolf of the full moon. What is more confusing than the information that he is giving me, is how he obtained it.

"Damon, how do you know about this? And why do you talk about Katherine as if you knew her?" He looks puzzled.

"I have something else to tell you." He's barely looking at me. "I did know her, Elena."

"What? Oh, I get it, you are like 200 years old." I joke.

"172." What the hell? "I'm a vampire." Are my ears messing with me, or did he just really tell me he is a vampire? My grandfather was right this entire time. He was not insane. Werewolves, vampires, and even witches? We exist. My siblings and I are not alone. I'm not alone. I'm not sure if this should scare me, but it feels strangely comforting.

"You are?" There's a hint of hope in my voice. Hope for company. Damon frowns.

"That's your question? Yes, I am." He moves at the speed of light, and I feel him behind me.

"I have so many questions."

"Question away." He says.

Apparently, a werewolf bite is fatal for a vampire. I'll have to keep that in mind. He mentioned Stephan is one, too. This was what I always felt he was hiding, I'm sure. Also, Vampires can drink either human or animal blood, directly from the vain, or indirectly from a blood bag. Damon drinks human, both ways. This does not surprise me, or scared, I kind of expected something like it.

"What happened to Katherine? Did they break the curse?"

"Katherine… She is a vampire, and she turned both of us."

"Are you close with her?"

"Not anymore. I kind of… loved her." He pauses, and I can't process this. "Stefan did too." What?

"You both loved her? My potential doppelgänger?" Why does it always rain on me?

He goes on to explain how it is all in the past, but I barely hear. I can't shake the feeling that these two brother's have only shown interest in me because of this Katerina. I need to see her with my own eyes, I _need _to know if I'm her doppelgänger.

"I need to see her. I have to know if I'm her doppelgänger." I interrupt him.

"That's the thing. He promised Klaus, the original vampire, as in first ever, that she would deliver the doppelgänger if he pardon her for escaping from him."

"I don't care. If it can free my siblings from this curse, I'll deliver myself."

"Are you insane? You won't do that. We'll find another way. For now we need to know if it is you or you sister." He says. I know we have to figure out who the doppelgänger is, but I'm worried my sister will get Damon's attention too.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Well, other than you being a vampire and me being a potential doppelgänger of the Salvatore brother's ex, I don't what you to fall for my sister's spell too." My answer could not be more honest.

"You don't?" He gives me a small smile. Why does that make him happy? "Elena, I think if I've fallen for anyone's spell, it's yours." He cups my face with both his hands and our eyes lock. Yellow to blue. He leans in and kisses me. His soft lips dance around with mine, a spell must be involved, because it is magical. I close my eyes, and unplug myself from reality.

**AN: Damon is a vampire! Hope you all enjoy. Thank you. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Hunting Witches and Curses

"Other than Elena's yellow eyes, the differences are hard to catch." Damon said to Stefan. The four of us were crammed in my living room. I've had my share of awkward moments, but this might be at the top of my list.

Damon and Stefan explained everything thoroughly to both Katherine and I. The two of them knew Katherine rather intimately, so they thought they could be able to sort of who is the doppelgänger. I can't quite wrap my head around the fact the vampire's exist, and even worse that Klaus is part of the so-called "Original Family". His brother Kol is close to Jeremy, and has worked at Le Crème for a while now, and he is an original too. This feels like a fairytale. I guess I'm the Big Bad Wolf. Surprisingly, Damon has barely noticed Katherine more than necessary.

"The only way to know is having Katherine here." Stefan sighed.

"Not gonna happen." Damon said with a hint of hatred. I wonder if it is towards Stefan or Katherine? Or both?

"What if we can sidetrack Klaus, and get Katerina on our side?" Said Katherine. Since when is _she_ the master manipulator?

"That might work. We need to strategize. We're going on a witch-hunt, brother. I happen to know where an ancestor of Emily Bennett works." Damon said. Bennett? As in Bonnie?

"Bonnie Bennett? She's not a witch, Damon." I say.

"She is part of the Bennett bloodline, so she is. She might not be practicing though." Stephan pitched in.

"We'll need your help, Elena." Said Damon.

When Damon and I enter Le Crème, with Stephan and Katherine, Caroline's jaw practically hit the floor. I tried to disregard her reaction for the moment. I ask Bonnie if we can talk in my office. I feel everyone's eyes are burning down on my neck. In our office I'm baffled by Bonnie's words.

"I've been practicing for about seven years now." She said.

"Great, we need a favor Bonnie." Said Stefan.

We filled her in on everything. She already knew my family had the werewolf gene, and about the existence of vampires, and about the Salvatore brother's. The sun and the moon curse was the only thing she was not familiar with, but said she would research. I never thought all those stories my grandfather told us could ever be true, other than our own family abomination. The only person who seemed to believe him was my Aunt Jenna's husband, Alaric. Know that I think about it, he might be a good source of information. When Bonnie leaves the office I mention it to them.

"My Aunt's husband, Alaric Saltzman, might know about the curse. He was the only one who listened to my grandfather's stories." I said.

"It's true, he might know something." Katherine added.

"Perfect. When can we get in touch with him?" Asked Damon.

"I can call him first thing tomorrow." I said.

We have agreed to meet here tomorrow if Alaric is available. Katherine and Stefan leave, and Damon and I are left alone in my office.

"There's something about Katherine." Damon said out of the blue. Something?

"What do you mean?" I ask, worried.

"I think she might be the doppelgänger, Elena. She reminds me of Katherine, there's something about her. She is hiding something. Besides, Katerina has brown eyes, and you have yellow eyes. If you were doppelgängers, I think you have to be exactly alike."

"What could Katherine be hiding? She's only a kid, Damon."

"She's not a kid Elena, she's 19. Trust me, she's hiding something."

"You think she might be the doppelgänger?"

"_Might_. Stefan's right, without Katerina, there's now way of knowing."

I sigh and put my head on my desk. So much for the positive outlook on life… Everything I've know my entire life is being questioned once again. Vampires, werewolves, witches, it's real. I feel a hand caressing my hair. I lift my head and Damon is bending down next to my chair. When I look into his blue eyes I feel a strange connection between us. Why can't I stay away from him? I know there's something dark about him, but I can't help myself. It's a dark paradise. He moves forward, and there's no room between our lips. I kiss him. I grip his hair with my hands, and close my eyes. I reel my tongue around his, and he wraps his hands around me.

"Elena, what the hell just-" Caroline said entering my office. Her eyes lock on both of us shamelessly. "I'm sorry." Is all she says, and closes the door.

"I should go." Said Damon. "Before it takes more than an inquisitive blonde to stop me." He smirks.

"If you have to." I bat my lashes at him and smile.

He smiles back and gives me a small kiss on the lips before leaving. I feel as if I might melt. What is he doing to me? Thursdays really are my favorite days. Despite all this new information, I'm content. There is still a chance to find a way around this curse, and I have to find it. If it takes a personal sacrifice, or side tracking Klaus to save my sister, I will do it. I grab my phone and call Alaric. After my father's death, he was always there for us. Especially Jeremy.

"Elena, great hearing from you." He said when he picked up.

"Ric, how's everything going?"

"Everything's going good, surprisingly. What about you?"

"Not so good, I guess. Ric, did my grandfather ever tell you anything about the sun and the moon curse?" He knows everything about our family curse, and I'm certain he knows more.

"You know." He said somewhat surprised and worried. Is this worse than we thought? When is this constant wave of tragedy going to stop? I feel as if life was on a payback mission towards my family.

**AN: I hope you enjoy the chapter. Again, if you have any suggestions please review. Thank you! Remember to hold your children, brothers, sisters, or any loved one tighter. The now is all we have for certain. Praying for the families of the children and adults in the CT shooting. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Doppelgänger

It's barely 8:00 AM. I told Caroline to open up the café today, while we all meet at my house. Katherine, Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie are already here, we are only waiting for Ric. He didn't want to discuss what he knew on the phone. Even though he has a key, he still knocks. Katherine opens the door.

"Kat." He says, while holding some journals, maybe?

"Good morning Alaric." She answers.

"Good morning Ric." I say and give him a quick hug. "This is Damon Salvatore," I say gesturing towards him. "You remember Stefan, right. They a brothers." Alaric raises an eyebrow when I introduce our company. He shakes both of their hands. "And Bonnie of course."

"Hi Bonnie. Nice to see you again." He smiles.

We sit down on the living room and Ric places everything on the coffee table. Some look like journals, some look like drawings, I'm not familiar with anything.

"Your family has kept all this on a secret place. Before dying your grandfather told me the location, and informed that if what he believed was true, we would need this." He said looking at Katherine and me. Suspense is almost palpable in the room.

"We need to know everything." I say.

"It is believed that the sun and the moon curse is basically a binding of both creatures to nature, vampires to the sun and werewolves to the moon. If the curse if broken by a vampire they will be freed from the pain of sun exposure, if it is broken by a werewolf they are freed from turning on full moons." He said. Never turning on a full moon? I get the appeal of breaking this curse. "I've done more research, though. It is safe to say I have strong evidence to prove there is no such curse."

"What do you mean by no such curse?" Said Damon.

"The original vampires can't be killed. They can be put down some sort of indefinite sleep, but not death. They don't need more power or exposure to sunlight; they are protected against it with jewelry. Vampires can find a way around their binding to the sun, as I suspect because of your ring you have already. Why would they need to break it?" He said.

"What about werewolves?" I asked.

"After triggering the werewolf curse, there is no known way for werewolves to avoid shifting. They would do anything to break this supposed sun and the moon curse."

"Why do they need a doppelgänger?" Asked Stefan.

"The details and requirements for the curse are pretty much unknown. We only know the doppelgänger was created with the curse." Alaric runs his hand through his hair, and sighs. "If what your grandfather was right, then Katherine is the doppelgänger." The room's ambiance instantly changes. Damon and Bonnie seem to have relaxed, but Stefan, Katherine, and I tense up.

I'm not the doppelgänger. Maybe. Am I relieved? I don't think so. I rather it were me than my sister.

"At first he thought it was you Elena, but something was not quite right. You are similar to Katerina, but not identical. You have yellow eyes and your skin is somewhat lighter, among other stuff. He thought that maybe the doppelgänger changed over time, but when Katherine was born and grew up, it was obvious."

"So I'm going to die now? Why the hell wasn't it you Elena? You were ready to sacrifice everything, and I'm not. Let's go Stefan." Katherine's anger was evident. I wish I was the doppelgänger too sister.

"I'm sorry." I whisper as Katherine leaves.

"Hey, you have nothing to feel sorry about. We can still find a way around it. Is there a way Alaric?" Said Damon squeezing my hand.

"I'll have to do some research, but I can't promise anything. If Katerina finds her, she'll deliver her."

"Can she even serve for Klaus purpose? She's a werewolf after all."

"What? When did this happen?" Said Alaric surprised.

"You didn't know? After the accident."

"The plot thickens…" Says Damon.

"I'm not sure what to make of this." Ric said.

Alaric continued to explain what he could of doppelgängers, werewolves, vampires, and these curses that come with being a supernatural creature. When he and Bonnie left, Damon stayed with me. We had lunch, sandwiches, and discussed what we could do regarding the curse. He suggested we spoke with Katerina, but without Katherine there. He thinks there is a way of luring her back to town. Katherine has to keep a low profile to avoid all the luring originals trying to find the doppelgänger. There is a chance Klaus thinks I'm the one, because of Kol. He probably told him to keep an eye on me. He says we should keep them thinking it's me to maintain Katherine out of the picture. If Katerina decides to visit the Salvatore brothers, she might believe I'm the doppelgänger too if I'm there.

I park my car in the driveway. I've just spent the morning with Elena. If it were for me, I'd spend eternity. She's a werewolf though, so eternity is not an option. She will eventually leave me, whether it is death, or if what I am drives her away, she will leave me. We have to live her time to the fullest. I need to help with her sister too, even if I don't wan too. I'll do it for her and Stefan. I sigh and think about what to say to my brother. Will he agree on calling Katerina? He's the only one who can bring her here.

"Stefan. Where are you?" I say when I enter the boarding house.

"The library." He says.

"What are you doing?" I ask when he is frantically looking through pages scattered all over.

"I'm finding more about this curse. Something that can save Katherine, Anything."

"I have an idea." I say and he turns and looks at me.

"You do?"

"Yes. We need Katerina. You can lure her back here. We can convince her to join our side. We can side track Klaus."

"I'm not luring her back Damon." He's back to the pages.

"You have to. Tell her we have the doppelgänger and we need her on our side, we'll need to guarantee her safety."

"How do you plan to sidetrack Klaus? He's an original, he can't be killed." He looks at me again, somewhat exasperated.

"We have the history buff Alaric and a Bennett witch. We can find a way."

"If this doesn't work and we have to get rid of Katerina, you'll do it." He said pointing his index finger at me.

"Gladly." I say with hands up in the air.

We have agreed to call Katerina. It is not that simple though, we have to call her through other vampires and wait for the message to get to her. We don't have her cellphone number. Something else has been bothering me, I know Elena's sister is hiding something. I will find out what it is.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Katerina

The past few days we've been able to gather more information on the curse. Ric has been very helpful, and Bonnie is working with her grandmother on some spells that might help too. We are only waiting on Katerina now. If she is not on board with our plan and betrays us, Klaus might break the curse the next full moon. The full moon is two weeks from now. We don't have much time.

Things between Damon and I seem to be going well. I still don't know what we are exactly tough. Since we've been dealing with supernatural beings and curses, we haven't discussed what it is we are doing. I know that Damon is different from Stefan, and I don't mean in what meets the eye precisely. He drinks human blood, and mostly from a direct source. I had my suspicions, and he confirmed them. I'm not quite sure how I feel about this. I've hurt people before, as a werewolf, but not on purpose. I guess I can try and look past this. I mean, who am I to tell him he should change? He sometimes drinks from a blood bag, so maybe in a not so distant future he can do it more frequently. I shouldn't get my hopes up though.

Everything feels so surreal. Werewolves, vampires, doppelgängers, witches, a curse that binds both to nature, when did everything get so complicated? Why is it that supernatural things surround my family? Is there a bigger thing going on here? I just can't deal with this. Any more and my head might explode. I went on another therapy session, and Dr. Fell said whenever I had negative thoughts, whether it was guilt, sadness, loneliness, or any overpowering feeling, I should occupy myself doing something I like. Well, I _love _baking. I leave my office and head for the kitchen. Daniel and Kol are in there when I come in.

"Hey guys." I say. I must have the darkest circles under my eyes.

"Hey boss, you feeling okay?" said Daniel.

"Yes," I smile. I really don't feel quite chatty at the moment. "I'm going to do some baking." I say.

I make a variety of éclairs in what seems like no time. I bring them to the front and place them in the display windows. I feel a small hand on my back after I do.

"What's going on Elena?" A worried Caroline says. I don't want to drag her into this.

"Nothing Care. I'm fine." I say as I turn around and give her a small smile.

"Is it Damon?" Of course she would think that.

"No, it's just some family stuff." Her eyes widen. Why did I say that? I'm sure she thinks it's some werewolf-related thing.

"Let's go to you office." She grabs my shoulder and drags me down. We past the kitchen, she opens my office door, and releases me. "Speak." She says.

"You should sit. This shit will blow your mind." The hell with it, she already knows about me. She might as well know everything. Who knows, I might feel better.

I should've filmed Caroline's facial expression as I was telling her _everything_. Her eyes widened, she gasped, put her hand in her mouth, paced around the room, moved uncomfortably on her seat, the whole thing. When I finished she was staring at me perplexed.

"You must be kidding. All that crap is real? The horror stories, they are all true? Bonnie is a witch?" She said after a while.

"It's no joke Care, they are all true." I say. I must be going crazy, because I feel like laughing.

"I can't believe this." She says, and gets up from her seat and starts pacing around again.

We repeat the same routine a few more times until she finally processes it. She tried not mention it since though. Bonnie, Care, and I are at the register chatting when my phone rings. It's Damon. Katerina is at the Salvatore house. I tell the girls to close up Le Crème today, like most days lately, and head to the boarding house. I take a deep breath as I park on the driveway, I'm about to meet the woman who drove two of my love interests madly in love. Here goes nothing.

Before I can knock the door, Stefan opens the door. "Elena." He gestures in to the house.

"Stefan." I say and go in. She's standing on the living room, back to the door, with Damon. It's like staring at Katherine or me from behind. When she turns, I can see it. She is just. Like. Katherine. I'm in awe.

"You must be Elena." She says full of bitterness. She probably sees me as a threat. _I am bitch. _

"The one and only." I say._ I'm not a doppelgänger like you._

"I gathered… Your strange eyes disclosed you." She says.

"They are yellow Katherine, very unique." Damon says. He seemed to understand we were going to follow a _unique _theme for this rendezvous.

"Fine. So, is there a doppelgänger?" She asks. I rather not answer her. I just want to analyze her. Her clothes are tight all over, her hair is long, like Kat's, but she wears it wavy, other than those minor details, either could fool me.

"She's safe." Stefan said. "We want to make a deal with you."

"I'm listening." She says and sits on the couch.

"We are informed on the curse, and the crucial need for the doppelgänger. If we can guarantee you a way to get rid of Klaus, will you side with us?"

"How do you plan on 'getting rid of him'?" She asks.

"We have a powerful witch."

"Powerful is not enough to defeat Klaus." She says looking at her nails dismissively.

"She a Bennett, and an only child. No brother's or sister's to share her family's power with, it's all in her. She can channel them to gather more power too."

"A Bennett witch… We might have a shot here. Fine, I'll help you. You have to guarantee me that Klaus will be out of the picture though."

"I do." Said Stefan. "We all do."

"So how is this supposed to work?" She asked.

"Klaus has to believe that Elena is the doppelgänger, not Katherine." Answered Stefan.

"You know I don't go by Katherine anymore. Katerina is fine." she interrupts.

"Oh, you'll love this." Damon says smiling. "That's your doppelgänger's name."

"Her name is Katherine?" The anger and disbelief in her voice is evident. "How lovely." She says sarcastically and makes a face.

"As I was saying, have Klaus believe that Elena is the werewolf. Tell her she's your leverage and that you'll keep her until the full moon. When it's time, you will bring Elena, and hopefully he won't notice she's not the doppelgänger." He says.

"Then when the curse-breaking juju doesn't work, Bonnie will come in and do her thing. Then we all live happily ever after." Added Damon.

"Fine. Keep me posted." Said Katerina. "Oh, and do something about those eyes. Contacts or something, or it will be the first thing Klaus notices." She says and then she's gone.

**Thank you for all of those who are taking some time to read the story. I hope you enjoy the chapter. To those who celebrate it, I hope you have a wonderful Christmas. Even though the presents are one of the nicest aspects of this holiday, remember another key concept, family and friends time! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 For Auld Lang Syne

I scheduled a therapy session with Dr. Fell today. As if I didn't have enough to handle already, recently learned information and events might be the death of me. It's nice to have someone outside of this mess to talk to.

"So Elena, you tell me your sister was hostile towards you recently?" She asked.

"Yes. She blames me for some stuff that is going on in her life. Well, not blame precisely, she would just rather it was me going through it." I say.

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would you rather spare her, and take her place?" Dr. Fell is asking figuratively. If she only knew that her question was literal.

"I would. She is a rather special young lady, a lot to look forward to. My brother and I, we always gave our parents a hard time. After constant disappointments, I think she was our parent's only hope. Eventually Jeremy and I started to be more responsible and mature, but she was always amazing. I just wish I could spare her like you said." I say sadly.

"Tell me more about your relationship with your sister." She said.

I talk about our relationship for the rest of our session. I was so exited when she was born. I thought we would be like the Three Musketeers, but Jer and I turned out to be closer. Kat was always so focused, on everything, helping out at events, leading school committees, she reminded me of Caroline in high school. I shared with her how she used to love my guitar. I played it to her before she would go to sleep. These memories only make me hopeful that our plan works. I can't imagine what I would do if it didn't.

My session ends around two, so I head back to Le Crème. "King of Pain" by Police is playing, one of my favorites. There is something about the café, it has a positive vibe to it, and I instantly feel calm when I enter. Everyone is busy doing something, so I go to the kitchen to find something to do. Kol is there, and seems to be waiting for me.

"Elena, I need to speak with you." He said. I'm not sure if I should be worried, considering he _is _Klaus' brother after all.

"Yes Kol, what's going on?" I try to seem as normal as possible.

"Listen, I know you know about the curse. There is someone who has come back to help you." He said. What the hell is going on? Could it be? Is it Elijah?

"Elijah?" I ask hopefully. Elijah is my best friend. He happens to be Kol and Klaus' brother; therefore he is an original vampire too. He left about a year ago and was looking for someone in London.

"Yes. He said that he would come to you house tonight." He said.

"Thank you Kol." I said and gave him a quick hug. I never had any reasons to doubt Kol, like Elijah, there are both good people.

The rest of the day is almost enjoyable, like it was before this supernatural burden was put over my shoulders. I baked, did some paperwork, gossiped with the girls, and it all felt… normal. When I get home, I prepare some of Elijah's favorite hors d'oeuvres and take out a bottle of wine too. I take out some vodka, tonic water, and lemons to make my favorite, vodka tonic. At 7:00 pm sharp there is a familiar knock on the door. I run to the door and open it.

"Elijah!" I say and hug him tightly. He hugs me back.

"Elena," He breathed. "It's so good to see you."

"You too. You have a lot of explaining to do though." I say after I release him and he enters the house. He gives me a tight smile.

"Where do you want to begin?" He asks when we sit at the dinning room table.

I'm overjoyed that Elijah is here. He is my best male friend; I've never seen him like anything else though. To say that I'm shocked with everything that Elijah just shared with me would be cutting it short. I would have never expected any of this. All his siblings and father are the original vampire family. Apparently there is no such thing as sun and the moon curse too. Klaus made it up. He is half vampire half werewolf, a hybrid. He broke the curse with another Petrova doppelgänger in the past. In order to make more hybrids a vampire, he needs to sacrifice a vampire, a human, and a werewolf must drink the doppelgänger's blood to become a hybrid. Klaus will most likely drain her, and save her blood.

"What werewolf would want to be a hybrid? Isn't being a lycanthrope enough?"

"Hybrids are believed to be the most powerful supernatural species, and can shift willingly Elena." He said. No more shifting and more power than a vampire? I can see the appeal now.

"I can't say I'm surprised he want to break the curse, I mean, you've always told me he's hunger for power is never satisfied. It's natural for him to want to built an army I guess" I said.

"Elena," He said knitting his hands together. "I know you are not the doppelgänger."

"What?" I say lacking any other words.

"You can't be a doppelgänger and a werewolf."

"Of course you can. How can you be so sure? Have you even met Katerina?"

"I have." He said coldly. "I thought I loved her. It's the appeal of the doppelgänger."

"So? Then you know where are identical."

"You are not. You are a yellow-eyed werewolf who is compassionate and selfless. Petrova Doppelgängers are not."

"Fine. I have to tell you something too." I take a deep breath.

I tell Elijah our plan. How Kat is the true doppelgänger, and I'm taking her place. How we hope to fool Klaus, and Katerina's part in all this. He has barely said a word since.

"Your sister is a werewolf too?"

"Yes." I say. Is that all he has to say? Doesn't he mind that were finding a way to get rid of his brother?

"It's not possible. We need to find a witch." He said as he got up and paced around.

"What's going on Elijah?"

"I understand your motives for executing this plan Elena. I will see that you are protected at all times, but it could be in vain. Your sister might not even the doppelgänger."

"What do you mean? I saw them together. They are identical, like twins. _Exactly _the same."

"Maybe it's a coincidence. I don't know." He said still pacing.

"You don't mind that we might find a way to get rid of Klaus?"

He turns to look at me. "He put our father on an indefinite sleep Elena. He is evil. I truly don't care."

I gasp. He did that to his own father? I'm walking right into the Lion's Den. "Do you think it could work?"

"It might, with the right spell and witch. You need to be careful Elena, if finds out about this, he will seek vengeance." He said.

Elijah and I discuss the measures he is going to take to ensure I'm protected that full moon. He has agreed to also meet Katherine so I can convince him that she is the doppelgänger. He has suggested we have a back up plan in case the doppelgänger's true identity is disclosed before that night. I've asked him not to tell anyone, not even Kol, he agreed. The full moon is a week from now, and he has agreed to help Bonnie to practice. He said it would be an honor to work once again with a Bennett witch, whatever that meant. After Elijah leaves I ponder over what he told me. I decide to write a letter to my family, in the case the worst case scenario that Elijah and I discussed was played. I write a letter to my mother, Jeremy, Kat, Jenna, and Ric. I decided not to write to Damon, but speak with him personally if I can. It's only a matter of time now.

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Review if you have any suggestions! Thank you :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 For Auld Lang Syne (Part Two)

I've been trying to figure out what Katherine is hiding. I've spoken and compelled all her friends and acquaintances to find out something, but it leads me nowhere. I've come all the way down to Le Crème, but not for the black coffee or it's owner. The last recourse on my list was asking for the help of a witch, but there is no other way.

"Bonnie, please." I pleaded to the Bennett witch. "Katherine is hiding something, and I think it could hurt Elena."

"You want a spell that revels what she is hiding? I don't even think that exists." She said.

"There has to be. Call upon your witchy-witchy spirits and ask for guidance, I don't know, but this is important."

"There might be something Damon. It's not a spell though, it's an herbal mixture that is said to lower a persons inner guards and when asked questions might slightly disclose information."

"I don't care what it is if it works." I say and shrug with my hands on the air.

I wait as the witch does her tea or whatever. Le Crème without Elena is not the same. She brings a special feel to the place. She is like the sun, bright and warm. I wonder where she is? I guess it was Bonnie's day to close up. After Bonnie finishes with the mix, I call Stefan to inquire his whereabouts and his company. He says there at the boarding house with Katherine, so I get into my car and drive fast to my house.

"Brother," I call when I open the door with one hand, and holding the mix on the other.

"Damon," He acknowledges me. "Something wrong?"

"Not at all. Care for a drink?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Where's the young lady?"

"She's here." Katherine said. "Oh! I'll have one of those." She says and sits down on the couch with Stefan. _Seriously? This easy?_

"Right away. I'll just go and get another glass." I go to the kitchen and place some mix on the bottom of the glass. Back in the living room I pour some scotch and blend it together. "Miss Katherine." I say and hand it to her.

We drink and make small talk. After she finishes her drink I start with something easy.

"So Katherine, what's it like to be Miss Mystic Falls?" I asked her.

"It's _amazing_. Everything I expected it to be. I love organizing and representing stuff, and let's face it, I was the best candidate." She laughed.

"You were definitely a strong contestant." Stephan said.

"Did Elena compete in Miss Mystic?" I asked.

"Yes, she didn't win though. That's not her thing. You know, lone wolf." She said dismissively. The irony is not lost to me.

"I remember when Elena was in the pageant, I was her escort. She only did it for your mom." Stephan said. _I don't care. _I should stay on topic.

"So, Elena's a lone wolf?" I asked.

"She always has been. Jeremy too. It might really be a wolf thing." She smiled.

"What about you? How is your wolf persona?" I asked. This could be it, she may be a psychotic werewolf.

"Oh, I don't have one." She said and laughed.

"I'm sorry what?" What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"What you heard. Listen, we have something to so, but thank you for the drink Damon." She said and got up of the couch, she stretched out her hand towards Stefan. He took it and they left the room with her leading him, probably to his room. I think I found my secret. Katherine might not be a werewolf. Could it be? My phone starts ringing and pulls me out of my reverie. It's Elena. I have to tell her. She said she wanted to talk to me too, so she said she would come over. I'm thinking of ways to voice her my suspicions, when I hear the faint knock on the door. When opened the door, Elena just stood there, in a black dress, a jacket, and sandals, and then came in.

"Damon." She said and hugged me tightly. She smells like alcohol.

"What's going on?" I asked. She released me and locked her yellow eyes on mine.

"I'm just worried. I want you to know that if the plan does not turn out the way we want, you gave me back hope." She said. I feel a strange sensation in my chest, like a tug.

"Hey, hey, listen to me." I said holding her chin with my hand and bring her face up. "I will never let anything happen to you. You also gave me hope." I said honestly.

"I know. Just in case." She said.

"Elena I have to tell you something too, you might want to sit down." I said. She sat down on the couch and eyed me curiously. "I need you to answer me honestly and carefully. Think hard."

"Of course." She said.

"Elena have you ever seen Katherine shift?"

"What kind of question is that? We go to the same campgrounds every month during a full moon, she has joined us ever since the accident." She said annoyed.

"Have you seen her shift?"

"Well no, but we've found her naked in the morning."

"That does not necessarily mean she shifted." I argued.

"But after the accident, after I drove the car off Wickery Bridge, it triggered the curse." Said Elena desperately recalling the events.

"That's what she claims." I said.

"Elijah did say you couldn't be a doppelgänger and a werewolf." She said.

"What? Who is Elijah?" I asked.

"My best friend. He is also Klaus' brother." She answered mindlessly. Best friend and Klaus' brother? I don't like this.

"I see." Why do I only hear about this now?

"I've never seen her shift, and she never talks about it, she was not as traumatized about it like Jeremy and I were." I put my hands on the side of my head, with my elbows on my knees. "It's true. You are right, and Elijah was right about her not being able to be both. He thought she was a lycanthrope, but not a doppelgänger. He got the wrong supernatural specie though." She looks devastated.

"I'm sorry Elena, this must be a lot for you." I say and reach for her, she immediately pulls back.

"A lot? A lot is all this supernatural crap I've had to deal with during the last month. I was cheated, fooled, by my own sister. I've been miserable for the last few months thinking I was to blame for her disgrace. I had to go to therapy." She said with evident anger. I've never seen her like this. She practically transpires anger, she gets up from the couch, her yellow eyes turn a lighter yellow, and look as if they were blinded with anger. "Where the fuck is she?" She said pushes my to the side with I strength I was not familiar with, and heads for Stefan's room.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Again, review if you have any suggestions. What should Elena do to Katherine? Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Blood is Thicker Than Rage

I can't think straight, the anger and alcohol in my system does not help the situation. I push Damon to the side. My mind is set on one thing, and one thing only, Katherine. I feel as if I could tear down a concrete wall. I'm beyond furious. I leave the living room and make my way to Stefan's. I know she is there. I don't bother to open door, I push it, and it opens. She's sitting down on Stefan's desk. I stare at her as I walk to the front of the desk.

"Are you a werewolf?" I ask her sharply. Her eyes widen, knowing exactly what I'm talking about, and she looks at something or someone behind me, then at Stefan.

"Elena... I..." She pauses. The little self-control I have on my rage is slipping me. I need to know _now_, so I ask her again.

"Are you?" I move my upper body-half forward and stare right into her eyes.

"I can explain." She says putting her hands in front of her in defense.

It's true. I'm not sure which emotion is greater, hurt or anger. I've been fooled, betrayed, by my own sister. I've been miserable thinking I had ruined her life. I blamed myself, and she knew it. Does she hate me? Out of nowhere I think about my parents, family is the most important thing to them. I can't regress to my reckless self. I'm a responsible grownup, the eldest sister. I find it in me to grasp that ounce of self-control that still lingers in me. I'm not going to do something I might regret later. I'm better that, better than her.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say Katherine." I put my hand up in the air before she speaks. I can barely look at her. "After everything you put me through, you're not worth it. I hope you are satisfied and that you live with the misery I did." I say and then I take one last glance at this person that my sister has become.

When I turn around, Damon is standing behind me. I can't figure out his expression, but he eyes me strangely. I walk past him. I just want to go to my house. I make my way to the front door, and just as I'm about to leave, Damon comes out of nowhere and stands in front of me. Oh, _vampire speed_.

"I can't believe what you just did. You were so mad. How could you just turn around?" He asked in disbelief.

"She's my sister. I felt like killing her with my bare hands, but I had to be the bigger person." I said.

"You have no idea. What you just did... you are amazing, Elena." He said radiating honesty. What is this about? Damon can't control himself? I can't say I'm surprised.

"If you want, we can go to my house. I need to leave here. _Now._" I tell him.

"Yes, I understand." He closes his house's door and walks me to my car. "I'll follow you."

I nod and get in my car. I don't really feel like talking at the moment. I turn on the sound system and Kings of Leon's "Closer" is playing. Deep down I feel like turning around and giving Katherine a piece of my mind, and inflict her some physical pain, but I know better. I have to tell Jeremy. I can't do it now. I'll call him tomorrow morning. I enter my driveway and park the car. Damon is right behind. I wait for him to get out of his car on the entrance. I open the door and we go in.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I ask.

"Do you have any scotch?"

"I do actually." I smile. "Ric drinks scotch, so I keep it around for him." I explain.

"I'll have some than, thank you." He says. I go to the kitchen to get some glasses, and pour him some scotch, and water for me. I hand it to him and we sit on the same couch.

"So, want to talk about it?" He asks.

"Not really." I say. "I rather talk about you…"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"When you asked me how was I able to walk away, did you ask me that because you can't?" I asked.

"You have to understand, anger is the only thing I've felt for a while. Stefan and I, we have our issues, and other than him, I have no one. It gets lonely when you are immortal sometimes." He said and drank his scotch.

"Damon, I can see it in you, you are not a bad person. You can move past this and try to be the better man." I say.

"That's because you don't know me, Elena. I can't be the monster I am with you."

"I'd rather you weren't with anyone." I say looking down. He keeps sharing personal, even scary things about himself as if to scare me away. I always knew there was something more to Damon, something dark. Still, no matter how much Damon depicts himself, I _know_ he can be better.

"I don't think I can… I'm not right for you Elena." He paused. "I can't drag you down. It's better if I part now, before I'm in too deep." We are sitting next to each other, but he is barely looking at me. I can't accept this.

"Damon can't you see you are pulling me out of the abyss? I _know _I can help you, like you've helped me without even knowing it." I place my hand on his cheek and move his face so he can look at me. His beautiful eyes look sad. Damon has suffered in the past, I just don't know why, but this is not the time to ask. The only thing I feel like right know is kissing him, and who knows, this might the last time I'll be able to.

I still have my hand placed on his cheek, so I move forward and give him a chaste kiss. His eyes close, he embraces me, and responds to my kiss. As the kiss deepens I move my hand towards his hair and pull it. He groans, and moves his hand from my waist to my thighs slowly. We start lying down, still kissing, and he pins me down on the couch. All of a sudden he jolted backwards.

"I know what you're doing Elena." He said keeping his penetrating gaze on me. "We can't do this. Not like this. This won't be our goodbye." He said running one hand through his hair.

Still taken aback I mutter, "What if this is all we get?"

"Elena, no matter how things turn out next week, the one thing I know is that you'll come out alive." He said and sat back down on the couch. I compose myself and sit down properly, being that I was still half-lying down. He moves a strand of hair from my face and looks at me with those blue eyes. "I will find a way to keep you safe. You have to trust me."

Damon kept his word, despite my numerous attempts he would not cave in. He was confident that I would be safe. I told him that Elijah compromised to help me as well. He said that he would like to have a word with him before the full moon. He also asked me if I had any doubts of replacing my sister, with the faked-werewolf thing. I never hesitated our plan, she was my sister, and without my help she would die. He left late at night after we talked for hours. I was still beyond furious, to be honest, I was in awe with myself too. I don't know where I found the strength to walk away, I guess because it would hurt my family more than I could ever hurt her. I still can't speak her though, I don't know if I could hold on to my self-control again. I guess I was stuck at the waiting place, waiting for my anger towards my sister to dissipate, waiting for the full moon, and waiting to be more intimate with Damon.

**AN: Happy new year! I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I thought Elena should almost kill Katherine too, but it seemed unlike her to do so! The upcoming chapter will be forwarded a week, to the day of the full moon. If you have any suggestions on how it should go down, review! Thank you:)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Lost in Moonlight

Tonight is the full moon. The last few days I've been making some preparations, although they are slightly different from my usual full moon preparations. I've left handwritten letters to my family and friends on my coffee table before I left for work, just in case. Damon and Elijah agreed to cooperate in their preparations regarding safety. It was quite an event when they met, they don't have much of a liking for each other. Damon hasn't left my side, but I wanted to be alone before Katerina comes by. I'm in my office at Le Crème, just me. I said I would close it today. I look at the family pictures in my office's wall. One picture in particular pulls my heartstrings, both of my parents and siblings, radiating happiness… I wish I could go back to those times. I take a look at the paper in my hands, my Last Will and Testament. I've left my safe haven to Jeremy and Caroline. Jeremy would be in charge of the administration, and Caroline as the pastry chef. My house goes back to the Gilbert Estate, whoever wants it, can have it. Everything inside my house is left for my mother to decide what to do with. I'm thinking Jenna will probably take all my clothes. I put my will down on my desk and get up.

It's already 6:00 PM, and Katerina will come by any time now. The plan is to leave here together, Katerina and I, and go to some campgrounds in the Mystic Falls woods. When and if Klaus notices I'm not the doppelgänger, Bonnie will do a spell, while Damon, Stefan, and Elijah, take care of him. Katherine will stay at the Salvatore's house meanwhile. I turn off the lights and leave my office. At the kitchen, I take one last whiff at my favorite scent. It's close to nightfall, so my senses are sharpening. When I go to the front of the café, I see the man who I've been avoiding this whole time. He is sitting down at the table closest to the door.

"Hello Elena." Said Klaus getting up. "You didn't think I would trust _Katerina_ with such delicate matters, right?"

"Klaus." I say. "It's been a while." Klaus and Caroline had a thing. I wasn't sure what, but he was always around, then Tyler came along, again. Like expected, they broke up, and she went back to her _thing _with Klaus, then back to Tyler. It was a vicious cycle. Now, she's mingling everywhere, trying to stay away from both.

"It has been indeed. So, let cut to the chase." He says and walks towards me.

"You wanted to take me yourself?" I raise my eyebrow and ask.

"Precisely." He says and walks back towards the door. "Shall we?" He says opening the door.

"Sure." I say. Apparently the ultimate hybrid does not own a car, so we take mine. A word is not spoken on the entire ride.

"We're here." Klaus said. If I'm not mistaken, our stop is where the Fell's Church was burned down.

When I step out of the car a pair of formidable arms grabs me. I can barely make out what I see, it's abnormally dark, a man seems to be grabbing another two individuals. He shoves them separately and they can't seem to get out. The arms grabbing me seem manly, I try to break his grasp, but I can't. Suddenly, the other man, who I suppose is some sort of witch, lights up fire circles around the two individuals. The light allows their faces to be seen. My heart races and I try to run towards them, but he grips me tighter. It's my mother and Daniel, who works at the café.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yell at Klaus who seems to be amused.

"Did you think you could fool me Elena?" He said raising both of his arm's up. "I met the first doppelgänger, I've always known it's not you."

"Please don't hurt them." I plead him desperately.

"Oh Elena, I'm sorry." He says. "But they are an essential part of the ritual."

"Please! No!" I scream and sob. Suddenly I feel a shudder through my spine, it's starting. I let out a low whimper.

"She's shifting." He said. "You might want to be careful." I hear three different steps, so I turn and look around. Another man dragging Jeremy and Katherine. At the same time, out of nowhere, Katerina, Damon, Elijah, and Stefan arrive at the campgrounds.

"Please don't!" I scream again trying to run.

"Put the werewolf and doppelgänger on their circles." He said.

"Please Klaus! No! I'll do anything." I said.

"Elena. Don't." said Damon moving carefully towards me.

"Shut up." Klaus said. "I'm not entirely sure this will work. So sacrificing you, the one that tried to fool me, has a nice ring to it. Put her instead of the werewolf." He said gesturing towards the man who was holding Jeremy and Katherine.

"Elena no!" My mother, Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy yelled unanimously.

The man released Jeremy and the one that was grasping me dragged me to the circle. The witch lids it up with fire. I was thrown next to my mother. Daniel was next to her. "It's okay Elena, calm down." My mother said.

"I guess will be having an audience. Restrain them with fire." He said. The witch put another fire circle around the vampires. "Let's begin. You loyal employee here, Daniel, needs to drink human blood to complete the transition." Added Klaus.

The witched opened a path between my mothers and Daniel's circle. Daniel moved to other circle. "Drink." Said Klaus. Daniel sank his teeth into my scared mother. My mother mouthed 'I love you' and 'take care' someone next to me and I. I turned around and Katherine was in the circle next to mine. Daniel released my mother and she fell to the ground, lifeless.

"NOOO!" I scream and tears run down my face. Katherine is crying uncontrollably. I catch a glimpse as Jeremy falls down to his knees.

At hybrid speed, which I assume is faster; Klaus entered the circle and killed Daniel. I felt a shudder all the way down to my legs. I curled down on the ground as my bones began to break. "We have to hurry." Klaus said.

"Niklaus stop." I heard Elijah say. He approached with Bonnie. All eyes are now on both them. Silence fills the campground, until I let out another whimper as my bones continue to break.

"Elijah." Klaus uttered. "What are you doing here?"

"You have to stop this Niklaus, or we will." He said.

"You can't stop me brother." Klaus said smugly.

"I have a Bennett witch and vampires at my disposal. It's only you Niklaus." Said Elijah. "Let the doppelgänger and Elena go."

"My entire family has left me Elijah. I need to make my own." He said. "Open the werewolf's circle." He yelled to the witch.

"No!" Screamed Damon angrily.

"Niklaus, I beg you." Said Elijah.

He grabbed me by the neck and made me drink from his blood. After I'm done he twists my neck. I'm drifting off… The light from the fire disappears… It's dark. I can hear distinct voices arguing and screaming.

Dark.

Pain.

Thirst.

I grasp for air and jerk up. Where am I?

"Elena!" I hear Katherine shriek.

"Elena!" Damon is yelling desperately and Stefan is holding him back. He is trying to move past the fire. One of Klaus' men is holding Jeremy back as well.

"Welcome back Sweetheart." Said Klaus. "I'm gald to see this phase worked."

"What's going on?" I asked. I'm still in the fire circle.

"Your on transition. Hopefully, you'll be my first hybrid." He said. "Drink from your sister." He wants me to kill her? I can't do that. Why does this keep happening to my family? "Do it!" He yells. The path between the two circles open. Klaus starts leading me and has a deadly grasp on me. I can't look at her, so I close my eyes. I can feel and smell Katherine's warm skin. The smell is heavenly, appealing. I shift in his hold, but I can't break it. He drinks from Katherine first, her blood exposed. I can't help it anymore. I move forward and start drinking from her neck. A state of frenzy begins as I drink.

Blood.

Warm Blood.

Delicious Blood.

**AN: I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you for reading! Please review if you have any suggestions:). These chapter's title was taken from a song that I played while writing the chapter. I think it is apt for the event. Here's the link: watch?v=wanm2XPJ8YU  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Divine Rush

Mid-ecstasy I heard a distant voice. I can't make out what it says though. I had to stop, but I couldn't. I've never been so drawn by anything like this need for blood. The voice is yelling now, I think I can make out what it says.

"Stop!" It said. "You'll kill her. I need more hybrids." It sounds desperate. For a second I go back to the Earth. _It's Katherine. _I let her go. I'm on the ground. I've never felt this kind of strength, not even when I shifted.

I felt a pair of arms wrapping me. "Are you okay?" The wrapping arms asked.

"She might feel a little disoriented. Meet me here tomorrow. We'll go werewolf hunting." Another voice said. I can feel the wrapping arms carrying me. I feel tired, and _satisfied. _

I grasp for air. I'm covered in sweat. What the hell is going on? I'm on my bed. I must've been having a nightmare. Damon is sitting in the loveseat in front of my bed, his back to me.

"Damon?" I say. He turns around, and has a devastated look on his face. "It wasn't a nightmare, was it?"

He looks at me and then back down. "I promised I would protect you." He said. I crawl on bed towards him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Damon, I might not be alive, but at least I'm still here."

"But your mother, Daniel, you…" He couldn't continue.

"She's with my father now. I will by her example everyday and protect what's left of my family, but she was lonely and tired."

He turned around and looked at me. "I'm _so _sorry, Elena."

"Kiss me." I tell him. I'm feeling turmoil of emotions, but I can't help this urge for him to kiss me.

He hesitates at first, looking in to my eyes and moving a strand of hair with his hand. He places the same hand on my faces, moves forward, and kisses me. I urge for his touch, so I deepen the kiss. Before I can realize it I have him pinned down below me. I must've had quite an expression on my face, because Damon seems amused. Oh right, I'm a hybrid, therefore _Hybrid speed. _We kiss again, and it's heavenly. Damon's hands are placed on my hips. I start kissing his neck, and he is moving his hands upwards, removing my shirt. I sit astride him and lean back, he removes my shirt and I remove his. I stare down at the gorgeous man in my bed, and dark humor overcomes me, because all I can think is that Death has never looked or felt this good. We continue kissing moving all around my bed, throwing our clothing all over my room. Then it is time, we're both stripped naked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Says Damon, who's embracing me and on top.

"I've never been more sure of anything." I say, and with this confirmation, he kisses me again.

If thought my mind went on a state of frenzy when drinking blood, I was wrong. My body, mind, and soul attuned with each other, all focused yet taken aback. We radiate passion as we reel over the bed. The intimacy of our divine rush deepens when Damon bites me and drinks my blood. Afterwards, we stare at each other for a moment. Yellow eyes to blue eyes, vampire to hybrid, and now lover to lover, bound together, as one.

I'm lay on my back wrapped in my white sheets as Damon caresses my naked back.

"You've had quite a day, you should sleep." He says and gives me feather light kisses that trail his touch.

"Are you staying?" I ask and turn around to look at him.

"Of course. Sleep." He says brushing my hair.

It _was_ quite a day. I can't deal with all this right now though. I wanted a moment to myself. Only if for a night, I needed a moment of selfishness. I close my eyes and say a silent prayer. I thank whatever God or Gods may be, for what I still have, and for what I've lost. I hope and pray for my mother to be at peace with my father, for my siblings and their well-being, and for what's to come and the strength I'll need to face it. Also, for this man who is here, lying down next to me, who like me, is broken and lonely. He might think of himself of dark, but to me he is light. We need each other.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for reading. I wanted it to be a chapter mostly about Damon and Elena, a moment of much needed selfishness. Review if you have any suggestions. Once again, thank you.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 It's a New Dawn, It's a New Day, It's a New Life

My throat feels painfully dry. I open my eyes. Damon has his arms wrapped around me still. He looks heavenly, delicious. I get up from my bed carefully, and find some clothes. I put on panties and T-shirt and head downstairs. I try drinking water, juice, _everything_, but nothing quenches my thirst.

"You're not water-thirsty Elena." Damon says entering the kitchen, _completely naked_. "You're bloodthirsty. Good morning."

"Um." I'm not sure if I'm even thirsty for _blood _now. "Good morning."

He approaches me slowly, like a predator about to devour his prey. He bites the middle of his hand and then moves it towards me. I eye him hesitantly, but he encourages me to drink it.

"This might do while we get you a blood bag." He said.

I start drinking from him, and suddenly I feel as if the kitchen walls are closing in on us. I lean with my back to the counter, and Damon's nakedness leans in too. There's no room left between us. He caresses my hair with his free hands as I continue to suck the blood out of the core of his palm. For I moment, I stare at his eyes and I'm lost. His expression dark, wanting, I let go of his hand and pull him to my mouth. As I deepen the kiss, he lifts me up and places me on the counter. He rips my panties to shreds and teases me in my wetness with his index and middle finger. Suddenly, he lifts me from the counter at vampire speed and get's inside me quickly, roughly. Our hips meeting each thrust, closer to a sweet release. As if it were possible, he quickens his pace, and I catch up with him. I can feel my release near. I grasp Damon's hair, and he digs his hands to my back, finding his own release.

It was hard to avoid temptation and give in to Damon's charms, but I was beyond thirsty, and apparently Klaus was expecting me. We showered together, and then got dressed. Stopping at his house for a blood bad, we we're surprised no one was there. Katherine and Stefan we're probably at my mom's. We had to arrange mom's funeral, and knowing her, she was probably doing something related to it. I was not willing to forgive and forget yet, but right now we needed each other, all three of us.

When we arrived at the campgrounds were only yesterday my whole world was turned upside down once again, Klaus was alone, waiting for me. He watched me intently as I walked towards him.

"Good morning Elena." He smiled from ear to ear. "How was your first night as a hybrid."

"Hungry, eventful, but not as bad as I thought, considering you killed my mother and all." I said to the oblivious idiot.

"I did no such thing. Daniel did."

"For you…" I snapped and Damon placed a hand on my shoulder.

"If you put it that way." He said raising his arms up in the air. "Let's cut to the chase. I need more hybrids, and we're going to hunt werewolves. We're living tomorrow."

"What? I have my _family_ here Klaus. My younger sibling whose mother _you_ killed only yesterday."

"Yes, yes, well, that's your problem, not mine. Bring them along if you have to." He said annoyed.

"_Are you serious?_" My blood is boiling. Damon put's his hand on my shoulder again, and I push it off.

"Dead serious. In fact we should turn your brother too."

"Leave him out of this."

"As you wish. Be here first thing tomorrow love, or I'll pay a visit to little Jeremy." He said and disappeared.

"What am I supposed to do?" I thought out loud, my back still to Damon.

"Staying is not an option for him. You'll have to choose whether to take them with you, or you can leave them with me and Stefan." He offered. I turned around and he was being honest. Why is it so hard for him to recognize he is a good man?

"I'll take them." I blurred out. Will I? "Will you come with me?" I seem to be having no brain to mouth filter, is the hybrid thing doing this?

"What?" He said perplexed.

"I mean I'll take my siblings with me, and I'm sure Katherine would like to bring Stefan, so you should come."

"Is that why?"

"And I want you to come."

"Then I will."

Then, we head for my house to look for my brother and sister. Both of them were there, already dressed in black, waiting for me. They send Stefan to compel the guards in the cemetery so we could bury my mother. Katherine was miserable, drowning in her tears and sorrow. I guess I haven't quite processed the magnitude of last night's events. I'm immortal and my mother is dead.

**AN: Thank you to everyone reading the story. If you have any comments or questions, please review. The story is almost complete. It has only 2 more chapter to go, but they will be a little longer. :)**


End file.
